BOYFRIEND TAGS
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Diffrent couples of anubis doing boyfriend tags includes patrome moy jamber peddie jeddie palfie amber/eddie fabina...ect Please R
1. Patrome

**A:N I really want a boyfriend so I decided to look at some boyfriend tags and I decided to do a house of Anubis version**

**Couples Include:**

**Patrome (Patricia/Jerome)**

**Moy (Mick/Joy)**

**Jamber (Jerome/Amber)**

**Fabina (Fabian/Nina)**

**Amber and Eddie **

**Jeddie (Joy/Eddie)**

**Palfie (Piper/Alfie)**

**Peddie (Patricia/Eddie)**

"Trixie is it playing?"

"..."

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Jerome I told you to stop calling Trixie!"

"Well excuse me for trying to give my girlfriend a cheesy pet name. I could call you baby?"

".Trixie it is"

"That's what I thought"

"Anyways, yes it's on! I hit record thirty seconds ago"

"Oh well then, I've never done this before. How do we start?"

"I'll start. Hello people watching this via the internet. My name is Patricia Williamson, beside me sits my slimeball of a boyfriend Jerome Clarke -"

"Hey!"

"-and this is the boyfriend tag. A couple of my friends dared me to do it, so done it is. Hope you enjoy. Alright, question number one. _Where did you meet?_ Yeah Jerry, where did we meet?"

"On the first day of school she accidently walked into my room when I was getting changed and she tripped up and I caught her."

"Awwh, you remember,"

"Of course I remember. Question number 2. _Where was our first date_ Trix_?"_

"..."

"Ow! Alright, you hit me again for calling you Trixie, I going to call you baby!"

"...Fine. Anyways, are first date was at KFC after the Eddie Sweet incident. That stupid-"

"Jerk, American,No good two timer?"

"Exactly. Number three. _What's one thing you don't like about each other_? What kind of a question is that!"

"Uh..."

"So Jerome, what don't you like about me?"

"I love everything about you, you're perfect"

"That's the correct answer, but I want to know the real answer. I can think of a couple of things I don't like about you."

"Oh really? Well in that case, you're so needy."

"Pardon?"

"You constantly need to be reminded I like you because your insanely jealous."

"..."

"OW! And you hit me!... Love hurts."

"You're an idiot."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. So Trixie, what don't you like about me?"

"I really want to hit you... I don't like how I can never be mad at you"

"Come again?"

"You can screw up so bad, but as soon as I see you and you say you're sorry and look at me with your stupid big, Glassy blue eyes, I can't be mad anymore"

"That's cute. Good to know I can get away with things."

"..."

"OW STOP HITTING ME!"

"I love you?"

"Number 4. _How long have you been together and when is your anniversary?"_

"Three months come the seventeenth"

"Eighteenth"

"No seventeenth"

"It's the eighteenth"

"Jerry it's the seventeenth"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Ok, fine whatever. It's the seventeenth"

"That's what I thought. Patricia Williamson is always right."

"No she isn't"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Mmmmhmmm. Number 5. _What's your favorite thing about your partner?"_

"I like the fact that she is herself. No matter who we are around, she never changes. Not for me, not for her friends, not for anyone. I love that."

"Yeah, of course he plays the personality card..."

"Plus she's smoking hot... Better?"

"...Much. I love his smile. He has one of those contagious smiles that when you see it you just have to smile back"

"..."

"Jerome! quit smiling at me..."

"..."

"Stop it!"

"..."

"..."

"OW! Stop hitting me!"

"Then stop smiling, you're making me laugh"

"Number 6. _Who wears the pants in your relationship?"_

"I do"

"No I do"

"Jerry I defiantly wear the pants"

"I am the man, and men are superior therefore, I wear the pants"

"Uh, in what world? Are you kidding me! Hun, your whipped!"

"...I am not... Ok fine. But if being whipped gets me kisses, then I'm alright with that."

"That's cute. Number 7. _Who said I love you first_?"

"I did. I had to like force it out of her because she thought that was 'too big of a commitment at our age' and 'people throw love around like it's nothing' Blah blah blah..."

"..."

"What?"

"Are you done insulting me now?"

"Why yes, yes I am. Question 8..."

"Jerome, why'd you cover your eyes?"

"WHAT'S MY EYE COLOR!"

"Sky blue with a hint of gray...?"

"Awwh you do know! I'm proud of you! By the way, yours is Ocean green"

"Alrighty then... 9. _What their favorite snack?"_

"Pears. She weird with them though! She like takes the potato cutter and takes off the skin, then continues shaving the pear, then eats the shavings! it's really weird!"

"... It tastes good"

"But it's weird"

"Oh hush. His is cereal"

"What cereal"

"Cheerio's"

"..."

"..."

"Stop looking at me like that they're magically delicious! Question number 10. _What unique talent do they have?_ Wait, you don't have talent"

"..."

"OW. WELL?"

"That was rude. I have talent! It's just... undiscovered."

"Oh yeah, undiscovered, that's it. More like inexistent."

"He can squirt milk out of his nose."

"Don't tell people that!"

"Why not! You're telling them I'm talentless! Besides... Its cool. Number 11. _They are sitting in front of the T.V, what are they watching?"_

"Friends."

"I love that show."

"I know you do Trix."

"Rachel is so hot."

"What was that?"

"I love you?"

"Mmmhmm..."

"You wouldn't be watching T.V. _You'd be playing video games."_

"You know me so well."

"I know."

"Number 12. You're out for dinner, what do they order?"

"He'd order a cheeseburger and salad... Heath nut."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with eating a salad! She'd probably order a bacon cheeseburger, with fries and a chocolate shake. Fatass."

"..."

"OW. I deserved that one."

"Yeah you did. Three more. Number 13. _Who is their best friend?"_

"I am. I am her best friend. With out me she has no one."

"Oh yeah Jerome, even though my FRIENDS dared me to do this, you know."

"The first step to getting help is admitting you have a problem Trixie."

"Oh shut up. His is Alfie"

"You forgot someone."

"Who'd I forget?"

"You."

"... Awhh"

"I thought it was good. Question number 14. _What is your favorite thing about your relationship_?"

"I like that we know how to turn it off. We were friends before so we know how to just be friends and chill with a group of people without having to be on top of each other like some couples I know. I find it comforting. But on the same note, we know how to be a couple. Like, he's not ashamed of holding the crazy girls hand in public"

"No I am not."

"No."

"...No what?"

"That's not the right answer. Your supposed to say "Trixie, Baby you're not crazy.'"

"Ok... Trixie,Baby you're not crazy... Better?"

"Yes thanks. So Jerry, what's your favorite thing about our relationship?"

"Referring back to the previous question. She's my best friend. Not a lot of guys can say their best friend is also their girlfriend. I like it because I know she's always going to be there for me, and no matter where we end up in the future, weather we're going out still or just friends, she'll always be apart of my life."

"... What are you implying?"

"Nothing Trish. I'm not implying anything."

"..."

"I love you. Don't get so paranoid you forget it."

"Moving in... Last but not least. Question number 15. _Have you done it yet?_ Done what?"

"..."

"WHAT THE HELL? Why would it ask that? God, people don't need to know that much into our relationship-"

"...Your welcome for closing her mouth. Before she brakes free because she is stronger than she looks, thanks for watching the boyfriend tag. It was... entertaining. Well, bye!..."


	2. Moy

**A:N This is MOY!**

"Baby is it playing?"

"Yeah It's now been playing for 5 minutes Crap!"

"Let's do this then I'll start. Hello people watching this via the internet. My name is Mick Campbell, beside me sits my gorgeous girlfriend Joy Mercer and this is the girlfriend and boyfriend tag thing. A couple of our friends dared us to do it, so done it is. Hope you enjoy. Alright, question number one. _Where did you meet?_ Yeah Honey, where did we meet?"

"At football tryout's because I was trying out for cheerleading."

"you remember,"

"Of course I remember. Question number 2. _Where was our first date __Micky__?"_

"Are first date was at the woods I took her out for a picnic"

"Awwh! You remember!"

"Of course I did baby it was my favourite meal Trudy made us chocolate cake! Number three. _What's one thing you don't like about each other_? What kind of a question is that!"

"Uh..."

"So Joy, what don't you like about me?"

"I love everything about you, you're perfect"

"Come on! There must be one thing you don't like about me"

"Oh well in that case, you're very over protective."

"Pardon?"

"Like if one person say's the slightest comment about me you mess their faces up!"

"Oh well that's true"

"You're a dope."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because you're a very cute dope."

"That's true again"

"So Micky, what don't you like about me?"

"You get a little Jealous"

"Come again?"

"Any girl comes my way you give them evil if looks could kill most of the school would be dead"

"Well I just want them to know your all mine."

"That I am"

"Number 4. _How long have you been together and when is your anniversary?"_

"11 months come the second"

"Baby it is a year"

"No 11 months"

"Honey! A year"

"Joy I love you but your wrong it's 11 months"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Ok, fine it's a year"

"That's what I thought."

"Awwh! You're so cute when you're right"

"I know."

"Mmmmhmmm. Number 5. _What's your favourite thing about your partner?"_

"I like the fact that he can be a guy's guy but when I need him he can be all mine and that he can eat a big Mac in 2 minutes my boy can eat!."

"Well I get hungry queuing up!"

"I know that's why you have to eat before we go to restaurants honey"

"..I Love that she tells it how's it is she can tell the truth all the time."

"Well Lying hurts peoples feelings"

"Number 6. _Who wears the pants in your relationship?"_

"Mick defiantly"

"I wouldn't say defiantly"

"Well you always pick where we go baby"

"But-"

"Sweetie you know you do"

"Fine but next time you get to pick because you're a godess?"

"That I am. Number 7. _Who said I love you first_?"

"That was me because Joy had trust issues after a douche broke her heart!"

"Babe that's your best friend"

"But still!"

"Fine then baby. Question 8..."

"Joy, why'd you cover your eyes?"

"WHAT'S MY EYE COLOR!"

"Coffee brown...?"

"Awwh you do know! I'm proud of you! By the way, yours is bright sky blue"

"Alrighty then... 9. _What their favorite snack?"_

"Mick your's is near enough everything that's in the kitchen except from crackers because he doesn't think it's right"

"True baby your's is strawberries"

"Why?"

"Because before your mum died her and you were eating strawberries"

"I can't believe you remembered that"

"Joy I Love you and that means knowing all the little facts that makes you, you"

"Awwh! My heart just melted Question number 10. _What unique talent do they have_?"

"He is amazing at football and rugby but mainly football he's an amazing striker."

"Well my babygirl can dance like Lady GaGa."

"I hope that's a compliment."

"It is...I think it is anyway"

"Your such a dope!"

"I know, I know Number 11. _They are sitting in front of the T.V, what are they watching?"_

"Easy, Anything on sky sports or futurama"

"Or the Simpsons."

"Well you like futurama better baby."

"Yours would be the hills or jersery shore maybe 16&pregnant_."_

"You know me so well."

"I know."

"Number 12. You're out for dinner, what do they order?"

"Well he would have everything and anything"

"You make it sound as if I'm fat..Anyway she would be having a steak with onion rings"."

"Three more. Number 13. _Who is their best friend?"_

"Mick's best friend is Fabian or maybe Eddie because you two have been getting on lately."

"Joy's would be patricia or maybe Nina because now you have made up, Me you her and Fabian do go on a lot of double date."

"Hmmm...True and we do love the hills."

"That's always what's on tv. Question number 14. _What is your favorite thing about your relationship_?"

"The fact we have a relationship where we have time for friends then each other like we don't need to be with each other 31"

"31?."

"Oh you know 24 plus 7 31."

"Mick, Sweetie no"

"Fine but it could of catched on."

"Anyways I like that we're always there for each other through thick and thing and he can be everything I need and more and that he's saved me so many time and that in the future I'm going to be saving him"

"Awwh! Babe I'll always save you no matter what."

"I might be starting to get why are friends call us mushy"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well we are very cutesy but I was thinking maybe we're a little to cutesy"

"So we should stop being mushy"

"No because baby that's are thing"

"Moving in... Last but not least. Question number 15. _Have you done it yet?_"

"Well-"

"WHAT THE HELL? MICK DON'T ANSWER THAT!"

"WHY NOT?"

"WHY NOT? MICK YOU CAN'T JUST BROCAST ON THE INTERNET IF WE'VE HAD SEX!"

"BUT IT WAS A QUESTION!"

"I DON'T CARE YOU CAN'T TELL THE INTERNET ABOUT OUR SEX LIFE!"

"Amways thanks for listening see you guy's later!"


End file.
